The Final Battle
by TeekayStaples
Summary: I need better titles. Finally, the last on in the Jessica's Revenge Series! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ JESSICA'S REVENGE AND THE MISSING SECRETS in that order. thanks again to everyone who read and (maybe) enjoyed this series. It means a lot. Rated T for swearing, violence, and more swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**January 2010**

The click of high heels echoed through the empty main room of the B.S.A.A.'s headquarters. She knew the evidence had to be there, somewhere, but where exactly she wasn't sure. Casually she looked over the things on Teekay's desk. A Poison CD and a Game Boy Advance were the only noticeable differences between the useless agent's desk and anyone else's.

"Pathetic." She muttered before walking towards the main office. She took her time, there was no rush. HQ had closed for the night.

The evidence was on the boss's desk. The desk that had once belonged to director O'Brian. She wasn't sure who it belonged to now. She'd only been with the B.S.A.A. for about a month after the press settled down and the Zenobia became old news, and the boss who had let her re-join had apparently settled into early retirement. The new boss could be anyone. Whoever they were, they were clearly careless individuals who didn't know enough to lock valuable information away. The two memory sticks were hers for the taking.


	2. Chapter 2

2006

Keith looked out of the plane's window as they came in for landing. He knew Quint would already be at the airport, and that pleased him. He hadn't seen his best friend in a little over a year. Of course, Quint had called him every week and emailed him even more frequently, but it wasn't quite the same.

Sure enough, Quint was waiting impatiently. Keith had expected nothing more than an eager hello and one of those awkward man-hugs, but he definitely got more than he bargained for.

"Grinder!" Quint yelled before running over to his best friend as fast as he could.

"Hey Qui-" Keith's words were interrupted when Quint pounced on him, and threw his arms around the taller man.

"Don't ever leave me again! Ever!" Quint told him. Keith laughed a little and patted Quint's back awkwardly.

"Ok, ok. I promise. You can get off me now." Quint made no attempt at letting go, "Quint... people are staring." Keith muttered. Quint let go.

"I, uh, missed you." Quint said with a cough, realising his foolishness.

Keith grinned.

"I missed you too. You didn't mess up my room did you?" He asked as they walked towards the terminal.

"Nah, I pretty much left it alone."

"Good. Otherwise, it'd take me ages to get everything right again."

Quint laughed.

"It's good to have you back, Grinder."

"It's good to _be_ back." Keith replied.

Parker sat at his desk. A year later and they were still filling out paperwork for the Zenobia incident. Idly, he wondered how much paperwork Jill and Chris had filled out in the course of their lives.

"Probably a hundred trees worth." He muttered. At least, now that Raymond had joined the B.S.A.A., the load had been divided a little more evenly since Raymond was involved in the Zenobia. It was only a few more regulation forms, and then Parker would be finished with the paperwork that had once seemed never ending.

He glanced over at the B.S.A.A.'s new intern. She looked oddly familiar. She seemed friendly enough. She laughed a lot with Quint and Keith; she seemed to have become fast friends with both of them.

He realised it was probably high time he introduced himself, but what with all the paper work, he hadn't got the chance.

"The new intern keeps looking at you." Raymond spoke from behind Parker, making the Italian jump.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think she likes you."

Parker rolled his eyes and glanced over at her. She sat on the other side of the room, playing cat's cradle.

"She seems like a hard worker." Raymond said sarcastically, "She was on her Game Boy a moment ago."

"Well, to be fair, there's not a lot for her to do at the moment. Everyone's worrying about paper work."

"I guess. But she could at least make an effort to look busy."

"True." Parker acknowledged.

He decided it was time for a break, and went over to talk to her.

"Hi."

She looked up.

"Oh, hi." She said in response. She looked a little... awed? No.

'_Time for a reality check, Luciani. She doesn't even know who the hell you are. You could be the janitor for all she cares.' _He told himself bitterly.

"I don't think we've properly met. I'm Parker."

She grinned, freed one hand from her cat's cradle and shook his hand.

"I'm Teekay. The new intern. Sorry if I look a little lazy, but the boss keeps forgetting to assign me stuff to do since everyone's so busy with paperwork."

"Yeah. It's a real pain in the ass."

"I can imagine. So, you're finished with your share of the reports?"

Parker shook his head.

"Heh, No. I still have a few to write. You wouldn't happen to be any good at writing would you?"

"Well, I have a degree in English, so I'd hope I'm half decent at it. I'll give you a hand."

"Really? Thanks."

'_Must be my lucky day.'_ He thought to himself.

Teekay sat at her desk, Game Boy Advance in hand. It had taken her ages, but she'd finally saved up enough money for the game she'd been addicted to when she was a teen. She used to spend most of her allowance down at the arcade, so when they released a GBA version of Ghost'n Goblins, she'd never been more excited.

Finally she owned it, and she could help Sir Arthur rescue Princess Prin Prin to her heart's content.

"Those guys down at Capcom are geniuses." She thought aloud as she waited for her GBA to boot up.

HQ was unusually empty for a Monday. Apparently, a woman who wanted to join the B.S.A.A. was riling up all the other agents. Teekay didn't really care. As far as she was concerned, it was none of her business who the boss did or didn't hire. But even the agents who were usually neutral in these situations, like Quint and Keith, had gone to voice their outrage.

The main double doors of the HQ burst open, and Teekay dropped her Game Boy and pressed random keys on her computer.

"Working! I'm working! I'm working really, really hard!" She said enthusiastically.

Parker took no notice of her and slammed his fist down on his desk in a rage.

"Parker man?" She said uncertainly as she retrieved her Game Boy from the floor, "What's wrong?"

"I can't arrest Jessica unless I have some hard evidence. I shouldn't need any. O'Brian knows exactly what Jessica did, if only he weren't on vacation."

"Whoa, wait up Parker man. Calm down, you're shaking. Take it easy."

Parker sighed and took a seat in the desk chair next to Teekay.

"Ok, start from the beginning. Who the hell is Jessica?"

"Jessica is the woman who shot me on the Queen Zenobia. The mole inside the B.S.A.A." Parker replied wearily.

"Christ. Is this the same woman who wants to re-join?"

"Yeah. She tried to re-join earlier this year, but we still didn't have enough evidence. The boss said no, but we couldn't arrest her either. Now the boss is saying that a court hearing is the way to go."

"Christ." Teekay said again, "Well, what kind of evidence?"

"I don't know. Apparently three eye-witness accounts aren't good enough."

"Three?" Teekay asked, mildly surprised.

"Yeah. Me, Jill and Chris."

"Well yeah, but what about Raymond?"

**Earlier That Day**

"Boss, you can't let her get away with this! She has to be charged for what she did. Attempted murder, conspiring with Terrorists, treason-"

"Yes, yes Parker. We all know what you're accusing her of. But do you have any real evidence?"

"Three eye-witness accounts." Chris reminded his superior.

"Yes but, what I find interesting, is that Raymond doesn't seem to have any problems with this Jessica woman re-joining our ranks."

Parker, Jill and Chris left the office.

"What are we going to do?" Jill asked.

"We can't allow her to be reinstated. It's an accident waiting to happen." Chris replied.

"The boss is right about one thing. It's interesting how Raymond hasn't made any form of protest towards Jessica re-joining the organisation." Jill said thoughtfully

"I'll go talk to him." Parker replied, "He might not even be aware that she's trying to re-join."

Parker found Raymond in the cafeteria. Despite everything that was going on, Raymond seemed oddly calm. He didn't even seem to notice that the cafeteria was empty.

Parker strode across the lunch room to the table Raymond was sitting at, leisurely eating the somewhat over-priced cafeteria food on his tray.

"What are you doing?" Parker asked, trying to keep his anger in check and remain patient. Raymond quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm eating my lunch. Is that alright with you?"

"Don't you know what's going on? The whole office is furious."

"Well, that's not quite true. I'm not, and that intern you're so fond of didn't look too furious when she was reading the instruction manual for that new video game she just bought."

"She has a reason! She wasn't involved with the Queen Zenobia. You were."

"What does the Queen Zenobia incident have to do with anything?"

Parker stared at Raymond incredulously.

"You really have no idea what's going on?"

Raymond shook his head.

"Jessica's trying to join the B.S.A.A.!"

Anger flickered briefly over the red-head's face and Parker thought he'd been won over, but Raymond's calm disposition returned after a moment and he went back to his lunch.

"Raymond?"

"What?"

"Aren't you angry?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about it. _If_ she is reinstated, I'll keep an eye on her, but there's nothing we can do to prevent it."

"The only reason Jill, Chris and I couldn't prevent it is because the boss thinks it's strange that you aren't protesting. You saw what she did, Raymond. You have to come forward."

Raymond thought for a minute, and shook his head.

"I can't. There's too much at stake."

Parker frowned in confusion.

"...What do you mean, too much at stake?"

Raymond said nothing. He finished the off last of his meal and returned the tray.

"I have work to do Parker, and I'm sure you do too."

And with that, Raymond left Parker alone in the cafeteria.

"Raymond's refusing to come forward. I don't know why. He says there's too much at stake."

Teekay chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. She was trying to come up with some inspirational advice.

"You're stuffed." She said after a moment.

Parker nodded.

"I know."

**Sorry about the slow updating guys! I was checking thru my stories and I thought "I wonder how the final battle's going."**

**And then I remembered that I only posted the intro! Oops! **

**Updates will be quicker now, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**December 2009**

Parker returned home from work in a sunny mood, wondering how to break the news of his promotion to his wife without her getting overly excited and calling everyone they knew.

After their wedding, they'd bought a house just down the street from Raymond's. It had been Teekay's suggestion since her apartment was a studio one, and Parker's was, as Teekay politely put it, trashed beyond repair.

The house in question was nothing fancy. A simple two bedroom, one bathroom home not too far away from work.

He could tell immediately that Teekay was home.

Even outside the house he could hear the tell-tale rock music that Teekay adored.

He opened the front door to find Teekay sitting on the couch, PlayStation 2 controller in hand, playing Silent Hill.

"Hey Parker man! How was work?!" She was forced to shout over the music while Parker tried to find the remote that turned the stereo off.

"Great." Parker replied, "You picked a hell of a day to have off."

"Sorry, but my shoulder's been playing up big time."

He could tell that much was true. She'd strapped it up, and was playing the game one handed. A difficult task.

"How does it feel?"

"Incredibly painful. They think I've put too much pressure on it over the last few weeks. And, I took the sling off a little too early. And, since I prefer to shoot with my right hand, the muscles were strained when I fired the gun at you. I don't know which is worse, injuring my shooting arm, or my writing arm."

"I knew you should've rested it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I have something to tell you, but you have to promise you won't freak out."

She frowned in confusion and paused the game. Parker was one of the few people Teekay was happy to pause a video game for, which was a real honour.

"Ok... what's up?

"Just, don't freak out ok?"

"Sweetie you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"...I got a promotion."

"You did? That's great! Jesus, Parker! You had me worried there for a minute! What's your new position?"

"...The boss stepped down, early retirement or something like that. He said he wanted me to take his place."

Teekay stared at him for several moments while her mind processed the information.

"You... are the new director. For the B.S.A.A.?"

Parker nodded.

"That's fantastic! That's awesome! That's... oh my god. I'm married to my boss. You're not gonna fire me are you?"

Parker laughed.

"I wouldn't dare. Even if you are damn near useless."

"Director Luciani. I like it. It sounds... professional."

Parker grinned. She was taking this extremely well. She hadn't even tried to call anyone yet.

"I gotta go make some calls!"

"There it is." Parker muttered.

Teekay dialled the number in a hurry. Parker had no idea who she was going to call. She'd become fast friends with a lot of the people that were invited to her wedding.

"Rebecca! You're not gonna believe it!"

Parker sighed. It was going to be a long day. Teekay's conversations with Rebecca went for hours.

"I'm going to kill whoever introduced them." He murmured, "Our phone bills have gone through the roof."

**January 2010**

Parker stood in his office and frowned. He could've sworn he'd left those USBs righton the corner of his desk. There was no way he could tell Teekay that he'd lost them, she'd be furious.

By the time they convinced Raymond to come forward, and he'd been put through a court hearing and pardoned, the old boss had stepped down, leaving Parker as the new director. Fortunately, that meant he got the final say on whether Raymond should be pardoned or not. Unfortunately, he was left with some very big shoes to fill. Not the shoes of the previous director of course, but the shoes of director O'Brian.

As far as Teekay was concerned, Parker was the best director the B.S.A.A. had ever seen. Then again, she was his wife, and bound to be a little biased. She also hadn't really ever had O'Brian as her superior, since she got her internship at the B.S.A.A. after the Queen Zenobia incident. Still, Parker was a lot more involved in missions than O'Brian had been. O'Brian hadn't gone out on the field much since the Terragrigia Panic.

But those USBs. He had no idea where they were.

Teekay burst into the office. Her arm was back in a sling, since she'd strained it worse than ever, and she was loaded down with legal documents, binders, books, two GBA games with receipts tucked into their cases, a cup of coffee, and her ear was pressed to her cell phone.

Wordlessly Parker took the load from her arm and placed it on the desk.

"What do you mean who could've done it? I don't know! What am I, Nancy Drew? Ugh, just send someone to fix the locks would you? Nah, may as well close up for today... then again, that's really Par- I mean, Director Luciani's decision. Ok, I'll talk to you later Raymond. Bye." Teekay hung up the phone while Parker looked over the games.

"Hm. Capcom Classics Mini-Mix and Crazy Taxi: Catch A Ride. Don't you think it's time you upped your gaming technology and got a Nintendo DS like Quint did?"

He trailed off when he saw that Teekay was at glaring him.

"What? What did I do?"

"You haven't noticed?" She asked.

"Noticed what?"

"Oh gee, I don't know... the fact that HQ has been broken into?"

"What?"

"Yeah! I don't think they took anything, but security has definitely been breached. The lock on the front door's been busted, and same as the lock on the door to the main room, and I just found the lock on your office has been busted too. We didn't find any giveaways, yet. We're getting a forensics team in later. If that's alright with you, director."

Parker nodded.

"Yeah. Fine. Do what you think is best."

"I can't believe you didn't notice." She shook her head sadly, "But, if the lock on your door was busted, that makes me think that whatever they wanted was in here. Anything missing?"

Parker stared at her.

"Oh no. Parker, you locked up the USBs... right?"

Parker shook his head slowly.

"But, they're still here... right?"

"I, I can't find them."

Teekay bit her lip, and took a deep breath.

"Ok. It's ok. Maybe... maybe they're just lost... You stay here and tear this office apart for those memory sticks."

Parker nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting forensics in ASAP."

"Well team, what've we got?" Teekay asked the forensics team. They were standing outside the front door. Quint was standing next to Teekay, scanning things over with the Genesis.

"No print findings. Whoever it was, they were smart enough to wear gloves." Quint replied.

"Oh. Great. Did they at least leave something behind?"

"Nope. No strands of hair or anything. Plan?" Quint asked.

"Um... check the security feeds?"

Quint nodded and led the way.

"Ok. I should be able to access the security feeds from here..." He paused and they stared at the small computer screen, "Hmm. There are still agents working late."

"No one would've stolen anything yet. Can you fast forward?"

"Yeah. Sure."

They watched a figure pick the lock on the front door, and stride confidently through the hallway before shooting the lens out of the camera.

Quint frowned.

"They looked familiar. Lemme' play this again."

Teekay nodded.

"...It's definitely a woman." She said after a moment.

"... Wait a minute. I'd know that confident stride anywhere! It's Jessica! It's gotta be!"

"Jessica? Quint, are you sure?"

"Positive. I've followed her home in the dark enough times to-" He trailed off, embarrassed. Teekay patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"It's ok. When I lived in LA, do you know how many months I spent trying to track down Russell Brand?"

Quint stared at her.

"Right... anyway, I know its Jessica. It makes perfect sense. The evidence on those USBs proves she was involved with everything."

"Well yeah, but that explosion."

"She might've survived. You never know."

"I guess it's possible... Let's report this to Parker."


	4. Chapter 4

**2009, one day after the hotel incident**

A helicopter landed in front of the rubble that had once been a hotel, and two ex-FBC agents stepped out. Williams and Bryant had been offered a large sum of money to assist Morgan Lansdale while he was incarcerated. Their mission at the moment was to find agent Jessica Sherawat, who hadn't returned from the hotel with the rest of the surviving B.S.A.A. agents. Not only had she failed to carry out Morgan's form of revenge against the two ex-FBC agents Raymond Vester and Parker Luciani, but she'd most likely gotten herself killed. A pain since Morgan still had plans for her.

They fished through the rubble for a few moments before locating her. She was badly injured, but if they got her to a hospital quick enough, she would survive.

Jessica sat patiently in the visiting room of the prison Morgan was being held in. She'd just been released from hospital, and was ordered to visit General Lansdale immediately.

He soon appeared on the other side of the glass and sat down.

"General Morgan. They got away sir. All of them. Parker, Raymond, the two males that hacked into the FBC data base, they all got away."

"I see. You failed. I'll admit, I'm disappointed in you Jessica. I really thought you had promise." They sat in silence for a moment. Jessica hung her head.

"Sorry sir."

"Still, I'll give you one more chance. Keep tabs on the agents."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

Jessica smirked as she left. Morgan still had no idea that she was working for TRICELL and had used him to escape her own prison sentence. He clearly wasn't as smart as he seemed.

Too easy.

**January 2010**

"Jessica? Are you sure?" Parker asked.

"Positive sir. There's no one else it could be." Quint replied.

Teekay and Quint stood before Parker's desk. They'd explained exactly what they'd seen on the security feeds, and Parker had to admit, it made sense, but he was still sceptical.

"The chances of Jessica surviving that explosion are pretty slim." Parker reminded them.

"The chances of me and Keith surviving the explosion in Valkoinen Mokki were pretty slim." Quint pointed out.

"Slim, but not impossible." Teekay concluded.

"Alright, let's say it is Jessica. Where do we find her?"

Quint grinned.

"I know where she lives."

Teekay lazily leaned against her husband's Jeep, waiting for Quint and Keith to show up. They'd been sent to storm Jessica's apartment. If they could confirm she still lived there, they were to arrest her, and take her back to HQ for questioning. If she was even alive.

"Bout' time you two showed up. I was getting ready to go in alone." Teekay joked as Quint and Keith walked over to her.

"Yeah, right. How would you even get there? Quint's the only one who knows where it is, and you can't drive because your arm's strapped up." Keith pointed out.

"_Minor_ complications." Teekay replied as she tossed Keith the keys.

"Alright, so where does Jessica live?"

"Turn left here." Quint instructed as the radio flicked on.

"What the hell kind of crap music is this?" Keith asked.

"Excuse me, this is Unskinny Bop. One of the best songs Poison ever produced." Teekay replied.

"What's your music doing in Parker's car? Turn right."

Teekay shrugged.

"Beats me. I haven't driven this car in ages."

"Why are we using it today? Turn right when you get to Park road."

"Because Parker man doesn't trust Slash."

"Slash?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, you know, my little black Toyota Corolla with the gold badges?"

"You named your car?"

"I name everything."

"Ok... take Church Street."

"Why doesn't Parker trust 'Slash'?" Keith asked.

"I dunno. I she's pretty old I guess."

"Quint, where do we go?"

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"No. I didn't forget. But remember when I told you that I had her until the very end but I lost her near the park?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the park." Quint said sadly.

**Sorry about the short chapter! But I thought this looked like a great spot to end it, don't you agree?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Great. Now what?"

Teekay sighed and climbed out of the car.

"Ok. Here's the plan. How many apartment blocks are in this area?"

"A lot." Quint replied.

"Well yeah, but how many of them look like the kind of place Jessica would grace with her presence?"

"Uh... Not a lot."

"Ok. So, the plan is as follows: we go to the nice, posh, upmarket apartments, and ask for anyone by the name of Jessica Sherawat."

"But everyone, except us, thinks she's dead."

"Do they? No one was notified, since she has no family. No one put any kind of death notice in the paper, because nobody gives a shit. For all the world knows, Jessica Sherawat is alive and well."

"I guess... but they'd notice if she didn't return to her apartment for days, wouldn't they?"

"I doubt it. Don't forget, when she was a B.S.A.A. agent, she was always flitting off. She was already on a mission when she was supposedly killed. Even if she spent a few extra days in the hospital, no one would suspect her disappearance."

"But maybe she never came back to her apartment." Keith pointed out.

"Yeah. I know, but at the moment, it's the only lead we've got."

"Ok, if you were Jessica, where would you live?"

Teekay walked thoughtfully along the street of apartment buildings.

"Hmm. Too dilapidated, too ugly, too... whatever that is."

"What about this place?" Keith asked, "It looks like they charge you just to walk through the door."

"Bingo." Teekay replied.

They stood just outside the glass front doors, peering in.

"Ok, if it's a dude, I'll flirt with him. If it's a girl, Keith can flirt with her." Teekay instructed.

"Ok."

"Wait! What about me? Don't I get to flirt with the pretty receptionist?" Quint asked.

"Well, no offense Quint, but we've seen your "flirting" skills in action. And they're not spectacular." Teekay replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, she's right."

Quint glared at his so-called best friend.

"It's a girl. Keith, go." Teekay shoved Keith towards the door.

They walked in, and Keith froze.

"That's your idea of a girl?" He asked.

"What?"

"She's old enough to be my Grandma."

"So? She's still a girl."

"No way. I'm not flirting with that."

"I'll do it." Quint replied. Teekay grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Quint, don't exacerbate things. We'll just go over there, flash our badges, and act all professional."

Keith nodded and Teekay walked over to the counter.

"Hi." Teekay showed the elderly receptionist her badge, "We're from the B.S.A.A., and we need to know if someone by the name of Jessica Sherawat is living here."

"That's confidential information."

Teekay sighed and slid the search warrant across the counter.

"Look, we have reason to believe that Jessica Sherawat is involved with Bio-terrorism. So unless you wanna go to work and find out that everyone's been turned into a zombie, or worse, I suggest you give us the info we need. Comprende?"

The elderly lady nodded.

"Um... yes. There is someone by the name of Jessica Sherawat living here. I'll take you up to her apartment."

"Thanks."

The old lady said nothing in the ride to the elevator. Perhaps she was just too shocked.

"Here we are. Apartment 3B."

"Thanks. Oh, and don't tell Miss Sherawat we're here. The last thing we need is a terrorist out roaming the streets. Agreed?"

"Of course."

Teekay grinned and opened the door that the receptionist unlocked for them.

"Wow."

The apartment was large, and decorated with only the finest things.

"Look at this TV! It's huge! Can you imagine playing Mario Kart on this baby?" Teekay said happily.

"Oh god, look at this computer! Grinder! It's just like the one in Valkoinen Mokki!"

"Oh, great. We'll be here all day." Keith complained.

"No, we'll be here until Jessica comes home." Teekay replied, still looking over the TV, "This place is weird. Where's the Xbox, the Wii, the PlayStation? She has no video games whatsoever."

"Maybe she only has handheld devices." Quint pointed out, "Or maybe she plays PC games."

"Or maybe, she lives like a normal human being." Keith said jokingly.

"...She probably only has PC games." Teekay said after a moment.

"I'll find out." Quint said as he started up the computer, "Huh. No password. I guess this isn't her important computer."

"Or maybe she just didn't think to put in a password."

"Maybe... Nope. No games."

"Good. We need to work out a plan." Keith told them.

"Right. Parker gave me the plan. You guys'll be shooting blanks, to scare the hell out of her." Teekay instructed.

"You think that'll work?"

"Doubt it, but Parker wants her alive. So I'll be shooting tranquiliser darts, just in case the blanks don't scare her enough."

"Ok. Now what?"

"Now, we wait."

**1997**

Teekay looked around her new office. It was all so clean, so neat, so grown up. She grinned and looked down at her uniform and the little Umbrella Corporation pin on her jacket.

Her. A secretary. For one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the world. It couldn't be real. Could it?

There was a soft knock on the door frame and Teekay turned around.

"Oh, hi Mr Wesker. Just, looking around. By the way, you have an appointment with Mr Birkin at 1800 hours."

Wesker nodded.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

She slumped down at her desk.

'_Boy is he ever intense. What's with the shades?'_

"But sir, I'm just a secretary. Do you really trust me with whatever virus you're inventing?"

"But of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I, I'm just... clumsy. That's all."

Wesker smiled a little.

"I know. Now, I'm not asking much of you, just go in, and observe."

She nodded.

"Yes sir."

She walked into the glass chamber, and looked around.

"Sir, I don't see anything. What am I supposed to be observing?"

"Be patient." Wesker barked. She was beginning to get on his nerves.

Teekay sighed. She'd been working with Umbrella for a month now, and it was pretty much exactly what she was expecting. Pushing papers, making coffee, taking down appointments. But this observing thing was completely new, and not written in the job description. She only hoped it could be over with quickly. She had papers to push.

A door opened on the other side of the observation chamber, and someone slowly shuffled in.

If she hadn't known better, years of watching horror movies would have convinced her that she was face to face with a zombie. But that was ridiculous.

"Uh, are you ok?"

A gargled moan was the creature's only response.

"Sir, this guy doesn't look too good."

Wesker didn't answer. Teekay began to panic.

"Um... sir, a little help?"

The creature lunged at her, and she screamed and threw a punch at it. The creature backed off momentarily, allowing her to bring up her right leg and kick it in the head. It splattered against the wall, and she slumped to the floor in shock.

The door opened, and Wesker strode in as though nothing were wrong.

"Sir, I didn't, I didn't mean to! It was instinct. I, I, I killed it! Oh god! What have I done?"

"This is not good. If the creature can't subdue a child, how can we possibly hope to take over the world with it?"

Teekay looked up.

"What?"

"You are dismissed. Leave now."

She forced herself to her feet and swayed uncertainly for a moment.

"Yes sir."

**2010**

Jessica returned home to find three B.S.A.A. agents sitting in her living room. Teekay smiled.

"Hey Jess. Remember me? It's been a while. Almost a year."

"You. What are you doing here?"

Quint stood up.

"Jessica Sherawat, we're placing you under arrest for treason, attempted murder, possibly conspiring with terrorists, and possession of the T-Abyss virus." He said formally, making a point of looking the former love of his life straight in the eyes.

"You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say can be held against you in a court of law." Teekay added smugly.

"You can't arrest me. You don't have any evidence." Jessica replied.

Teekay grinned. Quint and Keith continued to aim at Jessica while Teekay walked over, and pulled the USBs off from around Jessica's neck.

"You were saying about lack of evidence?" She turned to Quint and Keith, "Catch." She tossed them the USBs. Keith caught one, and Quint dropped to the floor to retrieve the other one.

"Did you really think we wouldn't catch you? Need I remind you that Quint's a grade A stalker?"

Jessica sighed.

"I guess you got me. What's the plan? Take me back to HQ?"

"Pretty much." Teekay responded, looking triumphant.

Jessica grabbed Teekay by the shoulders and kicked her in the stomach. Hard. She pulled the Drake shotgun from Teekay's hand while Quint and Keith looked on, suddenly very aware that their guns were loaded with blanks.

"A Drake? I'll assume Parker gave this to you, and taught you to shoot one-handed."

Teekay coughed in response.

"Loaded with tranquiliser darts? Lemme' guess. You have to keep me alive, right?"

"By order of Director Luciani." Teekay confirmed weakly. Even though she was gasping for air, she said the name with pride. Jessica pointed the gun at her.

"Director Luciani? Hm. I should've expected as much." She turned to Quint and Keith.

"I'll bet you're not firing bullets either." She looked between the two men and smiled, "Although, I doubt you'd shoot either way. Tell you what; I'll make you guys a deal. You can keep the USBs. And I'll let you get out of here alive."

"What's the catch?" Quint replied. Teekay had managed to crawl her way back over to them, and sat at their feet, still gasping for air.

"I take Teekay hostage."

"No way. We're not giving her to you." Keith replied, slightly outraged.

Jessica sighed and looked down at the gun in her hands.

"There's three darts in this thing, you know. It's really your call."

Teekay bit her lip. A hero like Parker or Raymond would agree to the deal, but she was too scared.

Jessica sighed.

"Parker would be disappointed in you. I'll admit, I thought you had more guts than that."

Quint and Keith each put a hand on Teekay's shoulders, restraining her.

"I have guts." She protested as she tried to shake her friend's grip.

Quint fired at Jessica, stunning her momentarily. She looked at them and smiled.

"Blanks. Figures." She shot them each with a tranquiliser dart and the three agents lost consciousness.

**2008**

Teekay ran down the B.S.A.A.'s hallway, bursting with pride. In one hand, she held her brand new B.S.A.A. card that officially identified her as a field agent. In the other hand, she held the paperwork that confirmed the title.

Of course, the only person she was looking for was Parker Luciani, her fellow agent and closest friend.

She was too excited to watch where she was going, and collided with someone as a result. Fortunately, Parker was that someone. And he managed to catch her before she stumbled backwards.

"Teekay! I've told you a million times, no running in the hallway!"

"I passed!"

"What?"

She proudly held up her ID card.

"I'm officially a field agent!"

"That's fantastic!"

It wasn't fantastic. Not at all. Parker had been dreading this day ever since Teekay said she'd wanted to undergo field agent training. But the last time he'd seen Teekay this happy was just before Chris and Jill left to investigate the Spencer Estate.

Now Teekay's idol, Jill Valentine was dead. Nothing would ever be the same.

So he played along and tried to look happy.

"We can be partners! You and me against the world! We'll be a better duo than Quint and Keith! It's gonna be awesome." Teekay said enthusiastically.

Parker nodded. He would definitely sign up to be Teekay's partner. He wasn't going to trust anyone else with her safety.

Teekay grinned with satisfaction. She was definitely signing up to be Parker's partner. She wasn't going to trust anyone else with his safety. Well, maybe Raymond. Or Jill... Except Jill was gone. For good. Teekay would know. She spent almost every Saturday morning at Jill's grave. Sometimes with Chris, sometimes alone.

She looked up at Parker.

"Do you, do you think Jill would be proud of me?"

Parker smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I think she'd be pretty proud."

"I hope Chris tears Wesker's throat out." Teekay muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**2010**

Parker was beginning to get worried. The team he'd sent out to ambush Jessica at her apartment was three hours late. They'd made no attempt to contact HQ, and could quite possibly be dead for all Parker knew.

Raymond stepped into Parker's office.

"Any sign of them yet?" He asked.

"No. Nothing." Parker responded. He was supposed to be looking through paperwork, but he didn't have it in him.

"Are they armed?"

"With blanks and tranquiliser darts."

"Blanks and tranquiliser darts? They're capturing a criminal, Parker. Not herding a rhino."

"I know. But I want Jessica alive."

Quint and Keith entered HQ in a rage. They looked upset about something, and Jill was currently the only agent at her desk. Everyone else had either gone to lunch or gone home for the day. She stood up.

"Where's Teekay?" She asked.

"Taken hostage by Jessica in exchange for the evidence." Quint replied.

The three agents stormed into Parker's office, nearly knocking Raymond over in the process. Quint threw the USBs onto Parker's desk.

"Here's the evidence. And you'll be happy to know that Jessica's still alive, thanks to our lack of usable weapons." Quint spat.

Keith patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Where's Teekay?" Raymond asked before Parker could speak.

"Jessica made us a little deal. Quint and I get out of there alive with the evidence, on one condition."

"Which was?" Parker prompted.

"She takes Teekay hostage." Keith responded.

"We said no deal, of course. There was no way we were going to agree to that." Quint continued, "But she didn't give us a lot of choice."

"She shot us all with tranquiliser darts. When we came to, Teekay and Jessica were gone.

The stood there for a moment, letting the information sink in.

The phone rang, grabbing everyone's attention.

"That's probably Jessica now." Keith muttered.

"B.S.A.A." He answered, before putting the phone on speaker and motioning for everyone to be quiet.

"Parker. It's good to hear from you. How long has it been? A year?"

"What did you do with Teekay?"

"Oh, nothing yet. I'm still looking up my options. Although, she's missing a few teeth. She's practically out of it. Poor thing. She's acting like some kind of mental patient. Listen Parker, I'll make you a deal. You pardon me of all charges, and I release Teekay."

"Don't do it Parker man! Put up like a bazillion wanted signs! She's gotta be stopped!" Teekay yelled.

"It's really your call. I'll give you three days. If I'm not pardoned, I'll kill Teekay."

"I get one phone call." Teekay said quietly, "Even if I am a bio-terrorist. I get one phone call."

Jessica wedged the phone between Teekay's shoulder and cheek.

"Hey Parker man. How are things?"

"The phone's on speaker." Raymond informed her.

"Oh cool! Who else is there?"

"Parker, me, Quint, Keith and Jill."

"Oh. Hi guys."

"Are you ok?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My shoulder's a little worse for wear, but she hasn't done anything yet. It's quite nice here actually. I hear that sleeping on the floor's good for your back, and hunger increases brain cells."

"Sit tight. We're getting you out of there." Parker assured her.

"No you're not."

Raymond raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You guys need to forget I ever existed, Jessica'll kill me, and you guys'll arrest her. Case closed."

"We can't just leave you!" Parker protested.

"Yes you can. Once I'm dead, she'll have nothing to bargain with."

"We can't arrest her anyway! We don't know where you are!"

"Oh. Right." Teekay frowned, "Oops."

"Where are you?" Quint asked.

"I'd tell you if I knew, believe me. After I got her past the front desk, she made me climb into the boot of her car. I have no idea where we ended up."

"Are there any hints to where you might be?"

"We can't have gone far. It's only been... what? Three hours?"

"Yeah, roughly."

"Then chances are, we're still in the state. We're definitely still in the country."

Jessica strode back into the room with a roll of duct tape.

"Time's up."

"See you guys."" Teekay said with a calm smile.

"Teekay wait!" Parker yelled. Jessica snatched up the phone.

"Bye Parker. We'll call you tomorrow."

They sat in the office in silence for several minutes.

"What are we going to do?" Quint asked.

Parker looked up.

"Get me every agent. Chris, Billy, Rebecca, everyone. Get them in here right now."

"Yes sir." Quint saluted his Director, and he and Keith left the office.

**Very Early December 2009**

It was early on a Friday morning, Raymond's day off. He'd showed up on Teekay's doorstep, minutes before she was supposed to head out to work. He'd approached her with caution and sheepishly asked if she owned any Legend of Zelda games.

"Uh... Yeah. I have The Legend of Zelda, that's the first game, on NES, The Wind waker and Twilight Princess on GameCube... and I have Four Swords and The Minish Cap on GBA, of course my GBA's at the office... Why?"

"Um... could I maybe play them while you're out?"

Teekay was shocked.

"You? Like Zelda?"

"Kinda. I'd go to Quint, but I figured he'd tell Keith, and Keith would tell everyone. Plus, Quint focuses more on PC stuff." He stuck his hands in his pockets and scuffed his feet.

"True. And I tend not to get involved with computers on the grounds that they hate me. But seriously? Zelda?"

"What?" Raymond said defensively.

"Nothing. I just thought of you as a more... first person shooter kind of guy."

"Look, this is one of my deepest darkest secrets ok? You can't tell anyone."

"Of course! I won't tell a soul. If it makes you feel better... Nah. Never mind. I don't really have any secrets."

"Come on. I know you do."

Teekay shook her head.

"Nope. I'm an open book, my friend. Um... I'll get the games out of the cupboard for you. No need for you to go in there. You can play any of the games, just be gentle with the NES. She wasn't cheap."

"Why can't I go into the gaming cupboard?" Raymond asked with a half smirk.

"Do you wanna play them or not?" She asked impatiently. Raymond nodded.

"OK, I'll get the games out. Just leave them on the table when you're done." She opened the cupboard, grabbed her Zelda collection and placed them on the table.

"Hey, isn't this the game you said was voted the worst video game of all time?" Raymond asked. He looked extremely pleased with himself.

She bit her lip as he held up her copy of E.T. The Extra-terrestrial. She'd bought it when she was nineteen for her Atari 2600. The 2600 console had been a difficult find, and she'd paid a pretty penny for it too. She thought it would be nice if the first video game she owned for the first console she'd ever bought came out in the year she was born. So she spent ages trekking all over the place, and visiting a number of game stores both online and on the street until she'd bought a copy of E.T. which wasn't too cheap either. The had both been spared from the Terragrigia panic, thanks to a friend she'd made in Terragrigia, who borrowed both the game and the console when they went out of town for a few days.

It had been voted the worst game of all time, and Teekay certainly agreed with the statement, although "Custer's Revenge" seemed a lot worse in her mind. However, she still adored the game, it's terrible graphics and frustrating plot. She'd played it roughly every week for about nine years, and she was still unsure of the objective, despite the fact she'd completed the game multiple times. One of these days, she was going to have to Google it.

"Uh, I've never seen that before in my life." She replied.

He opened the box.

"Property of Teekay Staples. Hands off the coolest game in existence. E.T. rules." Raymond grinned. Teekay had never seen him so pleased.

"Uh... that's not mine. It's... it's my brother's. Yeah. My brother. He bought it for me as a prank. Yep. That's right, my brother's."

"Uh huh. What's your brother's name?"

She looked around the room, hoping to see something that would give her a good idea. Parker had left Die Hard on the table from the night before... she didn't know anyone from Die Hard. Besides, Raymond loved that movie almost as much as Parker did. There was a GBA game lying on the table; Sonic the hedgehog.

"Sonic."

"Sonic Staples?"

"...Yes. He's thirty two, and he's..." A Mario poster caught her eye, "He's a plumber."

"Give it a rest. We all know you're an only child."

"Alright, I can explain. I grew up in Florida, and my parents were obsessed with UFOs-"

"Teekay, you were born in London. You're accent's a dead giveaway."

"Right, right. I'm starting to regret telling you so much."

"I won't tell anyone, although I'd love to tell everyone, so long as you don't tell anyone about Zelda."

She grinned.

"Deal. Is my accent really that much of a giveaway?"

"Only when you're annoyed or excited, and you start speaking full cockney."

"But I'm almost always excited..."

"Exactly."

**January 2010**

Raymond shook his head to clear the memory. He was starting to worry that this might turn into another Rachael incident. Teekay would be released, but at a cost bigger than the asking price. He could feel it.

No. He couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen. Parker was going to do anything to get her out of there. He'd risk his own life in the process if he had to.

Raymond had a plan, a better one than Parker's. He just needed some phone time with Jessica.

All the agents were assembled in Parker's office, and Parker was attempting to explain everything.

"Any questions?" He asked.

Billy stuck his hand up.

"Why can't you just pardon her?"

Parker sighed.

"I just can't. She has to be stopped."

"And you're willing to lose your wife to make that happen?"

Parker seemed to ignore the question.

"Jessica's given me three days to make up my mind. I'm giving you two days to find them. If, at the end of two days, you haven't found them, I'll pardon her of all offenses."

"So, you'll stay here and wait for her to call?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Raymond interrupted, "I will."

Parker looked at him.

"What?"

"I'll stay. Let's face it Parker, you'd rather be out there searching for her."

"You really want to stay behind?"

Raymond nodded.

"Ok. I guess a little partner swapping is in order."

"I'll go with Barry." Chris volunteered.

"Alright, I'll assume Quint and Keith are still partners, and I'm sure that goes for Rebecca and Billy as well." Parker turned to Jill, "I guess it's you and me again."

Jill smiled.

"Sure."

"You guys better get going. For all we know, today counts as day one."

"Yeah." Parker glanced at his watch, "And it's already getting late."

"So wait, where exactly do we go?" Billy asked.

Parker smiled.

"Everywhere. Let's go team." Parker tousled Raymond's hair, "Look after yourself Cadet."

Raymond nodded.

"Yes sir. You too."


	7. Chapter 7

**December 2009**

It was Parker's second day as the B.S.A.A.'s new director, and already he was regretting taking the job.

It was lunch hour for the agents, and they were definitely making the most out of it, by playing Pictionary.

Teekay picked up a card.

"Ooh! Ok! I can draw this one. You better get this one Raymond. We're already falling way behind. Quint, start the timer."

Raymond stared at the paper.

"Um, it's a person... in a pool? No? Ok, in a lake? Is that even a person? Uh... a person on a rug? In a bath? Standing on a circle... a circle with little dots on it?"

"Oh god, I don't wanna be any more graphic but..." She added a few lines to the paper.

"Ten seconds." Quint reminded them.

"Puke. No? Vomit?"

"Yes!"

Parker sighed. He would've gladly been down there with Raymond, Teekay, Quint, Keith, Jill and Chris, if he didn't have all this paper work.

"Well, I see you run a tight ship." Said a voice from the doorway.

Parker looked up and recognised the visitor to be Rebecca's date from the wedding.

"It's their lunch break." Parker replied, "Can I help you with something?"

The man chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm lookin' for someone. Her name's Rebecca. She said she got a job here. As the medic?"

Parker nodded.

"I'll send for her immediately."

He pressed the button for the intercom on his desk.

"Teekay, could you bring Rebecca up to my office? Someone by the name of-" Parker paused and quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"You got a name?"

The man nodded.

"Yeah. Tell her that a guy named Billy's here to see her."

"Alright. Some guy by the name of Billy's here to see her."

"Got it. Since I'm headed your way, you want a coffee or anything?"

"Yeah, ok."

Teekay turned to Raymond.

"Raymond, four coffees."

"Why me?"

"Because you make them the best. Send them into Director Luciani ok?"

Raymond sighed.

"Fine."

Teekay peeked into the Medical room.

"Rebecca, some guy by the name of Billy's looking for you. He's in the Director's office."

Rebecca looked up.

"He said he was just passing through..."

Billy and Rebecca sat in the two chairs in front of Parker's desk, and Teekay stood just behind Parker's chair.

Rebecca attempted to explain, with Billy's help, the incident on the Ecliptic express. Eventually, they also had to explain who Billy was.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Uh, I'll see how Raymond's going with that coffee." Teekay said with a smile, as though nothing was wrong, "Although, I think I need something stronger after that revelation." She added in a mutter.

Raymond was almost finished. He was definitely one of the slowest coffee makers around, but also one of the best.

"Are you finished yet?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I think so."

"You can have mine."

"What? Why?"

"Because, after I drop these off, I'm going to the pub." She picked up the tray that held the four mugs, and did her best to hold it one handed (Parker was still insisting that she wear the sling)

"Um, you want me to take that?" Raymond asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm perfectly capable."

Raymond took it from her anyway.

"Go sit down." He told her.

"So, you want me to pardon an ex-marine, found guilty of murdering twenty three people?" Parker asked patiently.

"Well, he didn't actually kill them. He was framed." Rebecca replied, "And, don't you think that if he really did kill all those people, he would've killed me on sight?"

"I suppose..."

Raymond walked in and placed the tray on the table, and Parker nodded in thanks.

"Director, please. He can be my partner. I won't let him out of my sight!"

Parker sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'm not pardoning him, yet. He's on parole. And, he's your complete responsibility. I won't be held accountable for any incident involving him."

Rebecca nodded.

"Thank you sir."

"You're dismissed."

**January 2010**

Teekay watched with little interest as Jessica rummaged through one of the lockers in the room, looking for something.

Her hands were bound behind her back with duct tape, and her ankles were bound as well. Her mouth was also covered with a strip of the stuff. All she could think about was how much it was going to hurt when it was ripped off.

It was a strange room. It looked a little like a warehouse, but it was far too small for a title like that. It had a few lockers, a desk and a chair... and that was it.

She was propped up in a corner of the room, leaning against two walls. It wasn't comfortable, but it could definitely be worse.

Her fear had melted away into mild annoyance when she realised that Jessica's master plan probably involved nothing more than Teekay starving in a corner until she was put out of her misery via a bullet in the head. The only torturous part of it all was that she was unable to speak.

Jessica smiled in victory when she found what she was looking for; a shock collar.

"I knew I left this in here somewhere."

Teekay raised her eyebrows.

'_A shock collar? Is that the best you can do?'_

She didn't even bother struggling as the collar was wrapped around her neck. It wouldn't be so bad. She'd certainly dealt with worse pain.

"I think we can get rid of this gag now." Jessica said as she tore the duct-tape away from Teekay's mouth, "Just for a little while anyway."

Teekay rubbed her face against her shoulder in an attempt to sooth the stinging before smiling up at her captor.

"Shock collar eh? Shame. I was expecting something a little more spectacular."

"I'm sure it'll be fine for now." Jessica replied as she turned the collar up to its highest setting.

Raymond had decided that the best use of his time would be to keep calling Jessica, and then update the team on Teekay's condition. He had the number for Jessica's cell phone from the Zenobia incident, and he only hoped that his former superior was the kind of girl who kept her phone on her at all times.

It rang twice before Jessica picked up.

"The B.S.A.A.? How did you get this number?"

"If you didn't want me to call you, you shouldn't have given it to me." Raymond replied.

"Raymond. I should've known. You've kind of caught me at a bad time."

"Why? Is Teekay being a pain?" Raymond snickered at the thought.

"No. She's being quite agreeable at the moment actually. It's amazing how quickly people quieten down when attached to a shock collar."

"You bitch." Raymond hissed.

While Teekay was usually far too happy for Raymond's liking, he had to admit that he'd grown attached to her. She was like an annoying friend you've known since pre-school, and don't have the heart to get rid of.

"Protective of her, are we? I didn't see that coming. Better hurry up and convince Parker to pardon me."

Raymond ignored the comment.

"What are you going to do to her?" He questioned.

"I'm still deciding between giving her a dental examination, or giving her a manicure."

Raymond cringed. The dental examination sounded brutal, and he highly doubted the manicure would be any better.

They had to find her. They just had to.

Parker sat in the driver's seat of the Jeep Quint and Keith had driven back to H.Q., with Jill sitting in the seat next to him.

He was overwhelmed with guilt. He could hardly blame Quint and Keith for what happened. They were unarmed, helpless, all because Parker hadn't had the guts to have Jessica killed. He'd been so frightened that they'd kill her and that he'd have to deal with the guilt, he sent them in with tranquiliser darts and blanks. Like they were dealing with some kind of animal.

Sure, the blanks had worked on him once, but he'd been so sure that Teekay wouldn't fire, that the sudden gunshot had taken him by surprise.

It wouldn't have worked with Jessica, he was sure.

Director O'Brian would never have let this happen. Never. On the other hand, O'Brian's sheer determination for revenge, and exposing an old rival, that he'd nearly got some of his top agents killed. And he would have to live with that. But O'Brian would never have put his wife in danger.

"So, where are we going?" Jill asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea." Parker replied.

"How exactly do you expect to find her Parker? Dumb luck?"

Parker nodded.

"Something like that."

She was right. He'd sent half his agents out on a mission, with no Intel, no maps, and no idea. He had to be the worst Director in the history of the B.S.A.A., and possibly the world.

'**Come on, Parker man. Let's not go nuts. You're not the worst in the world... Morgan Lansdale, remember?'**

Parker smirked at the recognition of the voice in his head.

If he wanted to, he could probably blame Teekay for her own disappearance. He could see it now, she probably got a little too close, and Jessica managed to disarm her. Teekay could be cocky when she wanted to be. She probably took her eyes off the enemy. In fact, it wouldn't surprise him if she'd turned her back on the enemy completely. Probably forgetting that Quint and Keith were firing blanks. Yeah, that sounded about right.

But he couldn't blame her really. No, even if she had gotten a little carried away, he should've taken that into account. He'd known her for five years, for Christ's sake.

'**Look, you can spend all day playing the blame game, or you can go out and set it right. Your call.'**

He smiled, remembering when Teekay had said that to him. It had apparently stuck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Late September 2009**

After Parker's little outburst at Raymond's place, things had become awkward between the two men.

They were polite, but didn't speak unless they absolutely had to. This troubled Parker, since he was planning on proposing to Teekay, and wanted Raymond to be the best man.

Of course, he blamed himself completely. He would've liked to discuss this with Teekay, but the whole event was quite a sore spot for her. That was understandable, he supposed. But if he so much as hinted at it, she would squirm in her seat before making some excuse as to why she had to leave the room. He knew she should be ticked off, but he didn't expect her to be angry to such a degree.

Eventually, he pressed the subject, and begged her to talk about it with him. She agreed, reluctantly.

"Things haven't been easy with me and Raymond at the moment."

"I know." She said uneasily, wondering where he was headed with this.

"I want him to forgive me. I don't want to lose my best friend over this."

She leaned back in her chair.

"Well, in my personal opinion, if you want someone to forgive you, you have to apologise first."

"I don't know if he'd listen to me. Christ, this is all my fault. I've made a mess of everything."

"Look, you can spend all day playing the blame game, or you can go out and set things right. Your call."

He looked at her, and nodded.

"I'm going over to Raymond's. I'll be back soon."

She grinned.

"Good. The sooner you two make up, the sooner we can drop the whole subject, and pretend it never happened."

He frowned at her choice of words.

'_She really has a problem with this whole incident. Weird.'_

**January 2010**

Teekay sat in the corner, cringing as Jessica played with the shock collar's remote control.

'_Jesus. What did I ever do to deserve this? ...Oh. Now I remember. I willingly helped a pharmaceutical company deliver hell to the masses at age fifteen in exchange for a small sum of money, which I then spent on gaming devices, and an apartment in Terragrigia. Come to think of it, I probably do deserve a dental examination...'_

**1997**

Teekay sat patiently in front of her bosses' desk. It was a day after that, _thing_, had attacked her in the observation room, and Mr Wesker supposedly wanted to have a word with her about it.

She found it irritating that he refused to remove his glasses, despite the dim lighting of the room.

"What are your thoughts on the creature?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"My thoughts? Um, I dunno. It was weird. It kind of looked... sort of like a zombie." She laughed a little at her choice of words. It was stupid, of course. Any moment, her boss was going to tell her that she'd seen to many movies.

"I see. How would you feel about studying these, zombies?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Studying, sir?"

"Yes. Consider it a sort of promotion."

"...Do I get a pay rise?"

"Certainly."

Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day.

"Um, when can I start?"

"You start tomorrow. Be here at 6 AM sharp."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." She nodded in thanks before turning to leave Wesker's office.

Teekay was more than happy to work with the zombies. The money was fantastic, and the work was easy. Eventually, a few other creatures where thrown into the mix. Hunters where the most interesting of the mix. She preferred them to any of the other creatures.

Eventually, she worked a little more with the virus that created the creatures. It was nothing short of fascinating.

Then there was the mansion incident. She'd been told by Umbrella that a bunch of stupid police officers had stumbled onto a research plant, and most of them had gotten themselves killed in the process.

She thought nothing more of it. Why should she? She knew how dangerous the virus could be. They were just some cocky idiots armed with guns and badges who didn't know what they were messing with.

Umbrella was just going to have to be more careful. That was all.

More and more incidents like the one in the mansion were occurring, and while Umbrella had an explanation for each of them, and the constant excuse that the media was blowing things out of proportion, Teekay couldn't work the job anymore. She used to get looks of respect when she walked the streets, but not anymore. She'd worked with Umbrella for four years. She was nineteen now, and it was time to move on.

For the next three years, she didn't give Umbrella much of a thought. Then, the news said that the pharmaceutical giant had collapsed.

In those three years, Teekay had gone to university. Since she was a high school dropout, she wouldn't have gotten into the school without a little help from Umbrella. She got a degree in English, and began to straighten out her life.

It was only when she moved to Terragrigia that she realised what her research had helped create. The image of the Hunters, the creatures she used to research, destroying Terragrigia and terrorising the citizens, was forever burned into her memory. How many people had she killed without even realising it?

When Raymond admitted to giving a T-Abyss sample to Jessica, Teekay had comforted him with a toned down version of her own story, and tried to convince him that Parker would understand.

After all, Raymond was forced into his terrorist act. Teekay had done hers willingly, all for the god damned money.

When Parker had reacted with such anger, Teekay had been terrified. Not for Raymond, but for herself. She could never tell him. And she could never tell Raymond the whole story either. She'd lied to him, saying she never knew what they did, saying she didn't work there long.

She was a monster. And she had to live with it.

She couldn't force herself to feel any anger towards Jessica. They were no different.

**January 2010**

Keith drove in silence while Quint wracked his brains, trying to think of everywhere Jessica might've gone. There were a lot of options.

"... I don't know. She could be anywhere."

"This blows." Keith replied.

"Don't you have any other catchphrases?" Quint snapped.

Keith raised his eyebrows. Clearly, Quint hadn't fully calmed down.

"Ok, take it easy. Just think for a minute. If you were Jessica, and you had a hostage, where would you go?"

"Where someone would never think to look. What if... what if she never left her apartment? We didn't exactly check every room."

Keith shrugged.

"Worth a shot I guess."

The receptionist looked up from her magazine and glared at them.

"Oh, great. Now what?" She asked irritably.

"I tell you Quint, there's nothing better than service with a smile." Keith said sarcastically, "We need to look through Jessica's apartment again."

"Really? Your friend said that she'd placed Jessica under arrest."

"She said what?"

"They walked through the lobby together, and I asked if everything was alright. She said that everything was under control, and that Miss Sherawat had been taken into custody."

"So, they walked through the lobby?"

"Yes."

"Did they walk back through the lobby at any point in time?"

The woman stared at them.

"No..."

Keith sighed.

"Alright, they're not here. Let's go."

"Where else could they be?" Quint asked.

"You tell me. You're the stalker."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the chapter that reveals all! Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter! There's a dramatic ending you won't wanna miss! But this is where the truth comes out! XD**

Raymond sat alone in the office, wondering what was to happen if there was some sort of Bio-terrorism crisis to deal with. The majority of the office was out looking for Jessica and Teekay. If there was an emergency, he would have to send out interns and office workers. Great.

'_Good one Teekay.'_

When he was a kid, he created a game to amuse himself, in which you label people as the kind of characters they'd be in a book.

He still occasionally played the game as an adult, but with more cynical answers. For example, when he first met Teekay, he labelled her as a Mary Sue.

But he doubted a Mary Sue would let this happen. No, a Mary Sue would be out saving the day with her genius. A Mary Sue would probably have gone willingly, but it sounded like Teekay hadn't had much of a desire to go in the first place.

What kind of a character was she now? Coward? Maybe. Wasn't there usually some kind of drunken rocker in these types of movies or books? But Teekay was usually sober as a favour to Parker, who tried to find happiness at the bottom of a bottle after Terragrigia.

What use did she even have in this organisation anyway? Teekay would probably have preferred to live out the course of her life in the Whiskey-A-Go-Go as a nocturnal barmaid. But she'd probably got in with the wrong crowd as a teen and somehow ended up working for Umbrella, and hadn't been able to shake Bio-terrorism since.

"Sympathy Sue." He said after a moment. He looked up in surprise when somebody burst through the door of the office.

Jessica smiled and took a drag from the cigarette in her hand.

"Nasty habit." Teekay muttered. She flinched as Jessica played with the shock collar's dial.

"It's an occasional one."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Jessica sighed, "I can't wait till' our guest arrives."

"Guest?" Teekay raised her eyebrows.

As if on cue, someone banged on the door.

"We got him, Jessica. What now?"

"Just leave him there. I trust you can show yourselves out."

"What have you done?" Teekay asked edgily. Jessica grinned.

"I thought Parker could do with a little more encouragement." She replied as she opened the door to reveal Raymond lying there, tied up and bloody.

"Raymond!"

The redhead grunted in response.

"And the best part is, nobody knows where he is."

Raymond smirked a little at this. Teekay looked away guiltily. She felt like she was to blame for all this, but she couldn't understand her reasoning.

"So, while dear old Raymond is awake, it's question time." Jessica dragged Raymond next to Teekay and took her seat again.

"I've been reading up on you Teekay." She continued, "You've left quite the little trail of lies and deceit. You claim to a have told Raymond everything, but let's see how much your dear friend _doesn't_ know." She cleared her throat, "First, I want straight, truthful, yes or no answers. And don't bother lying. I have the information right here. But I think Raymond should really hear it from you. So, first up, is it true that you accepted a job at Umbrella Corporation when you were fifteen?"

"Yes."

"I already knew that." Raymond replied, "Besides, she didn't know what she was doing."

Jessica frowned, "Really? It seems strange that the head viral researcher didn't know what she was doing. That is true isn't it Teekay? You were the head viral researcher?"

"…Yes. I was."

Raymond stared at her, "What?"

"Why did you leave?" Jessica asked.

"I dunno. Things were going to shit. I didn't want to be there when Umbrella collapsed. I saw it, people used to look at me with respect, you know? That girl works for Umbrella. She's important. Slowly, I didn't get those looks anymore. So I left, and Umbrella got me into a good uni, as a thank you."

"It's true also that you helped perfect the Hunters, isn't it?"

"Yes. I… did. I was told it was germ warfare. Defending the country and all that."

"And the constant viral outbreaks? What did Umbrella have to say about that?"

"Accidents. Un-intentional accidents."

"Uh huh. And from there, you went to university, straightened out your life and so on and so on, ah, here it is. There Terragrigia panic. You had an apartment in Terragrigia right?"

"Yes."

"An expensive one too. Where did you get the money for this?"

"From all the money I earned at Umbrella."

"I see… And after the incident, you were admitted to a psychiatric ward. Did you know that Raymond?"

"Yes."

"Did you know what for?"

"Agoraphobia and paranoia, among other things." Raymond said smugly. Teekay shook her head.

"Well, on my file here, it says Teekay was admitted for violent behaviour. She killed ten people, all ex-Umbrella researchers, before attempting to kill herself. Of course, they could have sent her to jail, but the gruesome torture the victims, and Teekay, went through convinced the jury that she was insane. Now, this is interesting, according to the file, the hospital burned down late 2005, with you inside it. The grounds were turned into a burial site, one of the graves belonging to dear old Teekay Staples. According to this record, you're dead." Jessica smiled, "I found this very, very amusing, so I kept on searching through records, and sure enough, another person by the same name showed up. Funny, you wouldn't think it would be a common name. This Teekay Staples moved to LA two weeks after the asylum burned down. She worked as a stripper at the Venus Gentleman's club for three weeks before getting a job at the Whiskey-A-Go-Go. She's currently on a missing persons list! She mysteriously disappeared two days after the announcement that BSAA agent Parker Luciani had been found and rescued. Everything was left in her apartment apart from her game consoles, and expensive video games. And then of course there's BSAA agent Teekay Staples. But I'm not finished quite yet. When you were admitted to the psycho ward, you attacked two nurses and three doctors. One of these doctors suffered severe throat injuries after you strangled her. You murdered one of the nurses, didn't you Teekay? A needle full of nothing but air. Not the most original method, but very effective, I'm sure."

Raymond was silent. He'd never been so disgusted. Jessica smiled.

"I'll leave you two to ponder over that. I have business to attend to." She left them alone.

They sat quietly for almost two hours.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Teekay asked quietly. Raymond said nothing.

"Look, I know you're mad. But, you can't die here Raymond. Let me help you get outta here."

"When they do find us, my first order of business will be to shoot you in your sick excuse for a brain." He hissed, "I don't care who objects."

Teekay winced, "What are you mad about the most?"

"The viral work. The murder. The lies."

"Look, I know I screwed up, and I know I did some bad stuff, but… I'm still me."

"You're a bitch." He snarled.

"No shit." She snorted, "But I tried to redeem myself. I wasn't OVERLY aware of everything that was going on."

"The nurse? Who were they?"

"Now, she was a bitch. She molested everyone even…" She swallowed, "The child patients. And me. But I suppose that's not on the record."

"You killed millions."

"So did you. How many people died because of the T-Abyss you gave Jessica?"

"You know I didn't have a choice! What's your excuse?"

"Idiocy! Complete and utter idiocy with a hint of stupidity and just a dash of selfishness."

"...You don't deserve him."

"I know. I've always known. But I took him anyway. Because I thought it would work. Why wouldn't it? Who looks through records of dead mental patients and missing strippers? I thought I could save the world, do some damage control. And I figured, maybe in a few years we could settle down. Raise a family even. Then everything got sped up when I got pregnant-"

"You're pregnant?"

"Was. I lost the baby two days before this mission. Parker man didn't even know I was up the duff." She sniffed, "I didn't even realise how much I wanted that kid until then. But, I hear murderers make terrible mothers anyway."

"I always thought murderers made terrible wives and terrible friends but I guess you proved me wrong…"

She smiled.

"Look, what I said about shooting you, I'm s-"

"No. No, you are. When we get out of here, you're going to shoot me. I don't care how much they protest. You're going to shoot me."

He shook his head, "Never could."

She chuckled, "Then I guess I will. Just do me one favour ok? One teeny tiny favour?"

He nodded.

"Don't let them get in my way."


	10. Chapter 10

**Earlier that day**

When Raymond heard someone burst through the office, something told him that it wasn't the rest of the team.

Parker had allowed Billy to remove his ankle tracker, and it was on the corner of the desk. Raymond's main concern was that he would mysteriously disappear like Teekay and no one would know where he was. He figured if he attached the tracker to his ankle, they might be able to work out Teekay's location.

The two TRICELL agents didn't even notice the ankle tracker. They simply knocked Raymond out and drove him to the warehouse. They roughed him up before handing him over to Jessica.

Parker and Jill had pulled over on the side of the highway, and were trying to work out their next move.

"I didn't think this out very well, did I?"

Jill shook her head.

"Why don't you call Raymond? See if he has any new leads."

"Yeah, ok." Parker pulled several things out of his pocket in search of his phone, and one of these was the device that monitored Billy's tracker. He frowned, "Huh? I thought I got Coen to take his tracker off."

"You did." Jill replied, "I was there. You turned it off and put it on the corner of your desk."

"Then why is it on? And why isn't it at the office?"

"The only person who could have taken it is Raymond."

Parker's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello Parker. I just wanted to know how the search is going." Jessica said sweetly, "Now that you have two people to look for."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know? Raymond decided to join the party. So now it's just us three bio-terrorists. Two TRICELL agents and one of Umbrella's head researchers."

"Umbrella? What are you talking about?"

Jessica laughed, "Your wife."

The phone line went dead.

"Parker? This is a map of Racoon city's forest zone. The tracker is located exactly where the mansion used to be."

"We're heading back to HQ. Call everyone out on the field and tell them to get back. We're getting all the weapons we can, and were headed out there ASAP."

"But nothing would be there anymore! The mansion was destroyed, and so was Racoon city."

"Who would think to look there?" Parker pointed out.

"So now what?" Keith asked.

Everyone had gathered back in the office, and were pretending to ignore the blood stains on the carpet, and all the visible signs of a struggle. Nobody really wanted to think about it.

"We head out there immediately. We now have two agents in jeopardy. We're not going to rest until we find them." Parker replied, "Load up the chopper. Take all the weapons you can manage. God knows what we're dealing with."

Jessica had been more than open to the possibility that the BSAA would find her. Although she doubted they would think to look in what was left of Racoon city. Still, just in case, she had plenty of TRICELL subordinates patrolling the area. She had a hunch that they would arrive by helicopter, if at all, and she had her people on high alert, while she tended to her underground prisoners.

The room they were I had been built on from the remains of the mansion's basement. It had been edited and changed, but she had no doubt that former STARS agents would recognise it.

Still, they were probably tearing her apartment to shreds trying to find a scrap of evidence.

**6****th**** October, 2009**

Teekay unlocked the door to the office with a sad smile. She loved her birthday, but a knot formed in her chest when she remembered where her family was; standing at her grave with balloons and flowers, wondering where it all went horribly wrong. Her Mum and Dad were probably there right now, as well as her best friends.

She knew they were probably there today, because she'd taken a trip out to her grave last year, on birthday. It was mostly out of curiosity. She wanted to see what her tombstone said, and see if anyone had taken the time to put flowers on her grave.

When she got there, here family seemed to have beaten her to it. Her grave was covered in flowers, and her whole family was there.

Her tombstone had read:

_Here lies Teekay Staples, who learned the hard way that two wrongs don't make a right. Taken to young._

_1982 – 2004, aged 22._

_May she rest in peace._

She'd cried when she saw the tombstone, after her family had left. After everything, her family forgave her. She almost felt that she could contact them, but she decided against it. They deserved a peaceful life, free of the black sheep.

It was early in the morning, but Parker hadn't been home when she left, so she was surprised to find the door to the BSAA HQ locked. She figured Parker must have gone into work. She reasoned that he must have gone over to Raymond's, but it was awfully early. Besides, things were still a little formal between them. It was a shame, since Teekay and Parker were planning on tying the knot on November 2nd. But maybe things would be completely smoothed over by then. She hoped so. The sooner they could drop everything, the better.

She walked over to her desk and pulled her Game Boy out of her top drawer. She figured she could get some playtime in before she filled out the very last of her share of paper work.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled a chorus of voices as her friends appeared from behind the desks.

"Jesus Christ!" Teekay yelled, spinning around in her chair.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The voices responded.

"You remembered?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course!" Parker replied, "You didn't think we'd forget did you?"

"No, no. I have faith in you guys. I just didn't think you'd leap out from behind desks."

The party was unexpected, and incredibly thoughtful, but Teekay hadn't gone in for birthday parties since her "death". It didn't seem right when her friends weren't there to drink her under the table. Instead they were standing in front of an empty grave, that had probably been sprinkled with other people's ashes. She had a hard time keeping a smile on her face.

"Teekay's been looking a little off." Quint noted.

"Yeah. Did anyone think to call her family?" Keith asked.

Parker shrugged.

"I didn't think she had any."

"Come on. She must have a relative somewhere."

"If she does, she's never mentioned them."

"Did you ever ask?" Jill questioned.

They fell into silence.

**January 2010**

They decided to head to the mountains first thing in the morning. Jill and the other former STARS members had a problem with flying at night, especially back to the place that started it all. They received another call from Jessica, but they didn't hear from either Raymond or Teekay.

Speaking of which, the two prisoners were trying, and failing, to get some sleep.

"Raymond? You awake?"

"Of course I'm awake. I don't know how anyone could sleep while in this much pain. They'd better hurry up and find us. I don't know how much longer I can stand this."

"I know what you mean. I'm missing three teeth already."

"What?"

"Jessica decided to play dentist for a while."

"Oh."

She yawned, "I dunno. It's not so bad. At least there's no BOWS to fight."

"Don't jinx it."

"Come on!" Chris yelled, "We're running out of time. Let's get going!"

It was early morning, and the team was loading up the helicopters.

"Chris is right. God only knows what our people are facing!"

They were taking two helicopters, and a lot of weapons. They were set to touch down in three hours, and it would still probably be a long time until they found Raymond and Teekay.

"Alright, when we set down, start looking. Don't rest until you find them."

"What about Jessica?" Quint asked, "Do we shoot her on sight?"

"No. She might be our only way to find them."

"Um, Parker, remember what happened the last time you told us not to shoot her?" Keith asked.

Parker didn't reply.

When they arrived at the mountains, Jill reached for Chris's hand. It had changed, sure, but it was still the same place. They could see what was left of the mansion. Jill swore she could see shreds of red carpeting, blackened by fire. She looked away.

But the TRICELL agents were ready. They shot at the choppers as soon as they were in firing range. The agents retaliated, and managed to land, but it was a bloody battle from the moment they touched down.

"Looks like they were waiting for us." Billy muttered.

"Start searching!" Parker yelled over the sound of gunfire, "They could be anywhere."

Jessica raced down to the underground chamber, where Raymond and Teekay were.

"Huh. Looks like I didn't give the BSAA enough credit. They found you."

Teekay grinned, "I knew they would."

"You better wipe that smile off your face. I have a backup plan."

"What? Shoot us, then shoot yourself?" Raymond asked.

She chuckled, "No. Leave you at the hands of some BOWS while I escape in one of the BSAA's helicopters."


	11. Chapter 11

"BOWS?"

"Hunters to be precise. The kind Teekay so loved to study and develop." She smiled, "Have fun."

She kicked Teekay in the gut before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. She climbed up the stairs in the other room, out into the open. Where TRICELL agents were standing by cages of hunters.

"Release them in five minutes." She instructed, "And head after me. I'll come find you in the helicopter." She slipped them some cash and took off running.

She managed to dodge the lines of fire and made it to one of the helicopters. Unfortunately, Quint and Keith decided to take one of the copters and search from the air. It was a dangerous idea, but they were willing to risk it.

The helicopter took off seconds before Jessica reached it, which meant she had to keep running to reach the other chopper.

Of course, she had no intentions of coming after those TRICELL agents, and flew off in the other direction.

Parker took sight of the helicopter taking off, and knew it wasn't Quint and Keith.

"Oh, no you don't." He muttered.

Fortunately for him, some TRICELL agents mistook Jessica for BSAA, and shot her down. Unfortunately, they directed their line of fire to Quint and Keith.

"They're shooting at us!" Keith yelled, "We gotta land!"

"Hold up, are those Hunters?" Quint asked. Keith followed Quint's gaze. The hunters had been released from their cages, and all hell had broken loose.

"Shit!"

"Call me crazy, but something tells me that Raymond and Teekay are down their somewhere. I'll find a place to land."

"You're crazy!"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to land in the first place?"

"I take it back! I don't wanna land in a horde of hunters!"

"Too bad!" Quint yelled.

The console lit up and beeped in protest.

"Now what?" Keith asked.

"I don't believe this! Engine failure!"

"What? This blows! Tell me you can fix it!"

"I can't! We're gonna crash!"

The helicopter plummeted towards the earth, and the hunters. Quint grabbed Keith's hand and held onto it for dear life.

"So long pal! Nice knowing you!"

"You too." Keith replied, seconds before the helicopter collided with the ground.

Everyone saw it.

"Oh god, Quint and Keith!" Jill yelled.

The Hunters had finally made their way over to the group, and no one was really thrilled to see them.

"I don't believe it!" Billy yelled, "I'm gonna kill whoever created those things!"

Teekay and Raymond sat perfectly still, silently waiting for the hunters to break the door down.

"Well, it was an honour working with you Raymond. If my wrists weren't bound with duct tape, I'd shake your hand."

"You too. I'm sorry, for everything."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm just sorry I dragged you all into this. I should be in here alone."

"I just hope they don't put anything stupid on my tombstone."

"Heh, yeah. It'll be my second tombstone you know."

"Have you ever seen the first one?"

"Sure have. It's beautiful."

Jill, Parker and the others managed to fight their way past the hunters, and to the room where Teekay and Raymond were. They made it down the stair case just as the hunters broke down the door. They took the hunters down, but not before Raymond was badly mauled.

"I knew you'd find us." Teekay said quietly, "I knew you would."

Quint hauled himself out of the wreckage, whimpering slightly. He'd definitely sustained a few broken bones.

"Keith? KEITH!" He yelled, "Keith, where are you?"

"Quint?" Keith replied. He was trapped under the wreckage.

"Oh, Keith. Thank god I found you. I'll get you outta here. Don't worry." He pulled the wreckage away, "You alright?"

"I, I can't feel my legs."

The others emerged from the underground room, carrying Teekay and Raymond.

"Quint! Keith! You're alive!" Parker yelled. Rebecca ran over to help them.

"Are you two alright?"

"I can't feel my legs." Keith responded.

"Don't worry. It could just be temporary. You're not necessarily paralysed. We'll get you straight to a hospital."

"How? Both our helicopters were shot down."

"How did Jessica and those TRICELL agents get here? They must have had means of transport."

Teekay caught sight of three army helicopters, "Looks like Jessica forgot about those when she made her great escape."

Teekay walked behind them all. Barry and Chris went to fire up the helicopters, and the others were tending to Raymond and Keith. She'd insisted she was fine.

She pulled Parker's handgun out of his holster and held it to her chin.

"Stop." She said. Everyone stopped moving and turned around.

"I won't hold you up long, because Raymond and Keith need medical attention. But I will say that I love you all. A lot."

"What are you doing?" Parker questioned.

"I'm, I'm not… good. Parker. I'm a bad person. I've killed, millions of people. I, I did it for the money."

"Teekay." Jill spoke up, "Just, put the gun down. We can talk about this."

"No. No, I don't want to talk about this. Coz, you'll talk me out of it. But I love you all, a lot. More than anything. And I'm so, so sorry."

Parker took a step forward, "I don't care how evil you are! I love you!"

"I know, and I love you too. But, I can't, won't, live with what I did."

"You, you can't leave me. I can't live without you."

"Raymond, take care of him."

"Of course." Raymond replied. There were tears in his eyes.

"Jill, take care of Chris. He's a special guy."

"I will."

"Keith, Quint, take care. You two need each other. Billy, marry Rebecca already. Barry, say hi to Kathy and the girls for me. I, I love you all." Her finger tightened on the trigger.

"DON'T!" Parker yelled just as the gun went off. Teekay fell over, blood running from her head.


	12. Chapter 12

They stood around Teekay's open grave. It had been a nice funeral. She'd requested long before her death that "Don't fear the reaper" be played at her funeral.

Raymond told the others about everything. They were shocked, and it took them a long time to get over it.

Keith never did walk again. He got a job at the BSAA as a paper pusher, field work completely out the window. Quint refused to partner with anyone else, so he got a job as a paper pusher too.

Jill and Chris got married, and so did Billy and Rebecca. Both were simple ceremonies, small but intimate.

Parker and Raymond both continued to live alone. Neither of them remarried.

No matter how much any of them tried, they couldn't forget her. Nobody touched her desk, the Poison CDs or the Game Boy. The desk was decorated with pictures of everyone, and nobody could look at that desk for a long time.

Parker moved out of his house for the first few months after Teekay's death. He couldn't take living in that house without Teekay. He moved back in eventually, but it wasn't easy.

Nobody mentioned it, but it seemed like life was a lot simpler without her.

Jessica was found dead in amongst the wreckage of her helicopter. She was cremated.

Eventually, Teekay sank into the back of their minds as one of the fallen. She joined the ranks of Brad Vickers, Rachael Foley, Hat trick and everyone else that lost their lives along the way. Only Parker, Raymond, Quint and Keith truly remembered her.

But something told them that Teekay wouldn't have wanted them to remember at all.

_Here lies Teekay Staples_

_Who paid for her wrong doings in the line of service. Killed in action._

_1982 – 2010 aged 28._

_BSAA agent 2006 – 2010 _

**THE END**


End file.
